


November

by bunnysworld



Series: Calendar Series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months later</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta!
> 
> You might want to start at the beginning of this series, it might not make a lot of sense if you didn't read it from April on.
> 
> Posted a day early since it looks as if Foxi needs a little bit of cheering up. I hope this helps at bit?

Merlin came into the room, balancing a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate. He held out the tray to Leon, who took two of the mugs and then turned to hand one of them to Percy. Merlin mock-frowned when Leon was rewarded with a kiss. He’d made the chocolate and Leon got the reward. 

He set the tray down and handed one of the mugs to Arthur, took the last one for himself and climbed onto the couch, so he was behind Arthur. 

“Stop kicking me, Merlin.”

“Sorry.” Merlin scrambled around some more until he was content, one leg up on the couch, one foot firmly on the floor, Arthur sitting in the vee his legs built. He sipped the chocolate and then set his mug down on a little table before he pulled Arthur to his chest and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Best snowboarding trip ever.” 

“True,” Leon raised his mug. “To our friendship.”

“To friendship,” the others echoed and sipped their own hot liquid. 

“Never thought we could stay friends after what I did to you,” Merlin murmured. He still felt guilty. But he had honestly tried. He had wanted it to work. He didn’t want to regret his time with Leon. And he hated that he broke his heart.

Leon shook his head. “Shush, Merlin. We’ve talked about it a thousand times. Leave the past..well, in the past. I’m a very happy man now.”

“That I heard last night.” Arthur grinned and watched Percy. “You’re still blushing, Perce, I like that.”

“Watch your own man blush.” Leon grinned and then kissed Percy’s cheek. 

“He blushes very prettily, just so you know.” Arthur turned and watched Merlin blush, just as he expected it. 

“Oh, I know.” Leon grinned wider. 

They sat in silence for a while, watching the flames in the fireplace, listening to the crackling of the logs burning, enjoying the warmth in the room after a day of fun in the snow.

Merlin thought of that day in March, when Arthur had showed up at his door. He’d let him in, of course, he could never turn his best friend away. They’d talked all night and Merlin could hardly believe everything he’d heard. When Arthur left in the morning, he wasn’t just his friend anymore; he was his boyfriend, his partner, his love. 

The night of Gwaine’s birthday – another party at Gwaine’s house rather similar to the one the previous year – Percy had hovered over Leon, bringing him drinks and extra food and finally put his hand on Leon’s arm when he saw the sadness in Leon’s eyes as he watched Arthur and Merlin dancing wrapped around each other. He’d taken Leon to the kitchen where his well-rehearsed speech about how sometimes we do not really know what we want and sometimes we make the wrong decision but now was the time to right it all and come clean, flew out of the window the moment they were alone and he blurted out “I love you, Leon.” 

It had taken Leon a while to process what Percy had said in the kitchen at Gwaine’s party. First, he stared at him open-mouthed. He was still trying to get over the break-up and even though he knew he’d done the right thing, it hurt to see Merlin so happy with Arthur. And Percy was just always there...just like he had been for Merlin. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and let himself be kissed senseless. Maybe that was the way to get Merlin out of his system. It didn’t take him long to notice that Percy was so much better for him than Merlin could ever be. It must have been some time in June when he realised he returned the feeling. 

Arthur leaned back into Merlin and pulled Merlin’s arms around him. Closing his eyes, he wondered what had gone wrong. Why they had taken all these years to find each other. Hidden in plain sight was what they called it, right? Or more like...not seeing the forest for the trees? Whatever. He’d expected to be one best friend short after he talked with Merlin that day. But instead he found out that he wasn’t alone with all these emotions. He looked over to Leon and Percy with a smile and then turned his head to steal a kiss from Merlin.


End file.
